I'll Go Anywhere With You
by otaku911
Summary: Will Kei ever overcome his loss? One-Shot. Based on a poem, but in narrative prose form. Hope you'll like it somehow. Enjoy reading...


Disclaimer: I do not own Special A and the poem...

Adapted from Edgar Allan Poe's "Annabel Lee". I hope you like it!

* * *

_It was many and many a year ago,  
In a kingdom by the sea,  
That a maiden there lived whom you may know  
By the name of ANNABEL LEE;  
And this maiden she lived with no other thought  
Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea;  
But we loved with a love that was more than love-  
I and my Annabel Lee;  
With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven  
Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling  
My beautiful Annabel Lee;  
So that her highborn kinsman came  
And bore her away from me,  
To shut her up in a sepulchre  
In this kingdom by the sea._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

It was such a long night.

The Takishima family was sitting in their living room. All, except one.

They were all in deep thoughts; their faces marked of grief and sorrow. It is because of the happenings that have past.

All of the S.A. members don't feel at all to go to school.

The families of each were almost not in contact anymore.

One of those, the Hanazono family, moved away.

The eldest son of the Takishima household confined himself in his room, never bothered anyone, rarely came out of his room and was gloomier than ever, that is to say, his attitude changed to worst compared before.

All because of one reason.

Hikari Hanazono was gone.

"What should we do about Kei?" asked Satoru Takishima ,the father "He has been in his room and mourning for how many days."

Midori Takishima, the mother, replied, "It's been three days after Hikari-chan's burial. Let him mourn for her. Knowing that he had loved her ever since they were kids, it'll be hard for him to move on. I hope that he'll overcome it."

Sui Takishima, the brother, added, "If only we could take nii-chan out of his room, perhaps he'll feel better. I worry for him."

"More importantly, is he doing fine in his room?" asked

Once again, they fell into silence.

-0-

'They'll never understand of what I've been through'

Kei thought about that while just sitting on the floor and staring into space, while his back leaning against the side of his bed. All the curtains in his room covered all the windows; his room looked like it was engulfed by darkness, never letting light to radiate. In fact, he just lost _his _light, Hikari. He could not accept the fact that she was gone forever and mourned for her since he witnessed her death at the hospital.

He blamed himself for her death.

On the day before she died, they parted on some sidewalk near a park; Kei crossed the street while there were no vehicles passed and when he reached at the other side, he looked back at Hikari, who was waving and smiling at him, and he waved back. Then, he turned and walked away towards his family's company to help.

He only walked a few paces then he heard a car screeched and his girlfriend's voice cried out loud.

"_Watch out!"_

Then he heard an impact. He turned towards his girlfriend's voice. The next thing he knew was that he ran to his girlfriend who was lying down on the pavement unconscious, and that she was carried to the nearest hospital. All of the S.A. members and their friends and even their family were present; everyone was miserable. Hikari was such an angel to them all; she had caused a great impact to them, and they are now very fond of her. They all hoped for her recovery, yet, sad to say, on the twelve o'clock midnight, their angel was taken away from them.

And now he blames all of these to himself.

'_If only I had not left her back there, she should have been alive...'_

He suddenly stood and walked towards the window near his bed. He held the curtain tightly and flung it open. Instantly, the moonlight radiated the room.

There, beyond the windows, he saw the dark sky which is similar to the color of her hair; the stars which twinkles like her eyes every time he stares at them; the moon which glows gently, the sensation was just like every time she smiles.

Everything from the world outside reminded him of his beloved Hikari.

He, then, remembered their conversation on the same room long ago.

"_Where to? Where are we heading to?"_

"_Anywhere is fine. I'm sure anywhere will be fun with you, Takishima!"_

He turned away from the window, yet, catching his eyes, he saw Hikari's photo on the side table, illuminated by the moonlight. He held it tightly and repeated the same words before he kissed her.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Hikari."

Now, it was all very painful for him, he could not control his tears from flowing, and he uttered her name all over.

"Hikari...Hikari..."

It was not long after that he fell asleep.

-0-

Kei opened his eyes as he felt someone caressing his hair. He rose, but still sat on his bed, and looked at the person who entered his room.

And lo! He could not believe of what he saw.

Could it be that Hikari was in front of him?

He heard her called him. "Takishima!" she said while smiling ever so gently.

Overjoyed, he called out to her "Hikari!" and hugged her tight, as if he never wanted to let go of her. His tears began to flow again, and as he broke away from the hug, he beg for forgiveness "Hikari...I'm so sorry... if only I.."

"Shhh." Hikari interrupted him by placing her fingers on his mouth, and then wiped every tear which flowed from his eyes.

But then again, he knelt in front of her, buried his face to her hands and said,"Hikari, I can't live without you. I love you. Please...don't leave me..."

Hikari, on the other hand, knelt in front of him and cupped both her hands to his beautiful face and said, "I have to go now."

"I'll go anywhere with you, Hikari..."

-0-

It was six o'clock in the morning.

Sui entered Kei's room to check his brother and deliver breakfast. His brother was not on his usual couch where he would usually find him and where he eats his breakfast.

'_He's probably asleep' _he thought and with the tray of food, he went towards his brother's bed.

"Nii-chan! Breakfast!" he called while reaching for the stairs. As he stepped on the top, he suddenly dropped the tray and ran outside of the room.

"OKAA_SAN! OTOU-SAN!" he wailed. This alarmed the whole household and all hurried towards Kei's room. All eyes were widened to what they saw, too shocked to say a word; they all found Kei lying on the floor with his hand clutching Hikari's photo and his face showed a faint smile.

"KEI! KEI! WAKE UP, KEI!" the parents tried to wake up their son; Sui was crying furiously as he desperately tried to wake his brother and all was hysterical. A maid called a doctor, but after he arrived and checked for Kei's vital signs, the doctor proclaimed him dead.

-0-

The family was so grieved of losing Kei and decided to move to England; his death, in their opinion, was so sad and mysterious; no one could say how he died. Yet, if you had been there and his room, surely you may notice something which the family failed, and will never, noticed that a thing which was sitting on Kei's side table, the clock stopped at twelve o'clock. Yet, if you wanted to visit their graves, you may do so, for Kei, ever so loyal to Hikari, now lies beside her, fulfilling his word.

'_I'll go anywhere with you...'_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,  
Went envying her and me-  
Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,  
In this kingdom by the sea)  
That the wind came out of the cloud by night,  
Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love  
Of those who were older than we-  
Of many far wiser than we-  
And neither the angels in heaven above,  
Nor the demons down under the sea,  
Can ever dissever my soul from the soul  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes  
Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;  
And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulchre there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea._

"_Annabel Lee" by Edgar Allan Poe_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

**Well, I should be working on my current fanfic, yet, this poem which was one of our topics in English class, never left my mind, and this one want to be "out", then I couldn't take it any longer, so I made it. **

**This is just randomness... thanks for reading! And sorry for mistakes and if bothers/ confuses you...**

**Good Day!**

**Lovelots!**


End file.
